1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and in particular, to a communication apparatus that determines whether a received message is a voice message or a facsimile message.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a related art communication apparatus using a telephone network. As shown in FIG. 1, the communication apparatus is connected to a telephone network 50, and includes a Data Circuit Terminating Equipment (DCE) 14, and a telephone set 12 connected to the DCE 14. A telephone signal applied via telephone line 16 sequentially passes through a first switch 220, a second switch 226, a third switch 234, a high pass filter (HPF) 238, an adder 260, a limiter 240 and an automatic gain controller 248 so that a tone signal is detected by first and second tone detectors 242, 244.
A MODEM controller 246 determines whether the applied signal is a voice signal or a data signal. The determined signal is transmitted to a DCE controller 230. The DCE controller 230 controls a fourth switch 231, so that the received signal is applied to the telephone set 12. When a telephone call is received, a ring detector 236 immediately generates a ring signal irrespective of whether the received call is a voice call or a data call.
The related art communication apparatus using a telephone network has a disadvantage in that if a data call is received, the received call is applied to an external processor through the MODEM 222. As described above, when a call signal is applied to the related art communication apparatus using a telephone network, a ring signal is activated, the type of the call signal is detected and the call signal is either transmitted to the telephone set or applied to an external processor. Accordingly, the related art apparatus makes it difficult for a user to determine whether to use the telephone set or a computer for receiving an incoming telephone call.